The Tissue Procurement Shared Resource (TPSR) at the Ohio State University (OSU) was established on the initial award by the NCI for the OSU Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC). In 1987, the TPSR was awarded an NCI grant for the Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN) and in 1995, was again awarded an NCI grant for the AIDS Malignancy Bank (AMB). Together, these three grants comprise the TPSR in the Department of Pathology and indirectly support each other through consolidation of effort. The TPSR prospectively procures remnant human specimens for CCC research investigators. All applications require Institutional Review Board (IRB) approval and then specimens are provided, determined by the members' need and subject to availability. Procurement of tissue specimens from OSU and Grant Hospitals are prioritized for CCC investigators. Research specimens distributed to investigators are accompanied by donor information including age, gender and race and pathologist's gross and microscopic diagnosis. TPSR personnel gather additional medical information such as smoking history, radiation, chemotherapy, and other pertinent facts regarding the patient through medical records. All specimens are uniquely coded to assure patient confidentiality. TPSR consistently procures and distributes approximately 3,000 specimens per year from OSU and Grant Hospitals to more than 35 CCC members. The TPSR has been invaluable to CCC investigators' research, measured by a consistent number of original articles published ear year in peer-reviewed journals. Moreover, in this request for renewal, the TPSR is adding laser capture microdissection (LCM) technology for CC investigators use to enhance the value of tissue specimens used in research applications.